Like Old Times
by Silvertail5
Summary: While back at the hotel, Zack remembers about the adventures he and Cody used to have. He decides he wants to make one more prank. NOT Twincest.


**There was a thunderstorm that disconnected my internet. I had nothing special to do so I decided to write a story out of boredom.**

Zack looked through his old stuff he had since he was a little kid. He took out a football Cody, Esteban, and he used to accidently break the frame that hung in the hallway. He laughed slightly and set it in the box again.

It was a hot summer morning. Zack and Cody were back at the hotel for summer break. Carey insisted on Zack to clean out his old stuff that he won't use anymore since he was about to go to college. Cody had done it yesterday, and was out looking for something else to do other than to help clean out Zack's old stuff.

Zack sighed. It had been a long time since he last spent a day, even an hour, with his twin. In the ship, he spent more time with Woody than Cody. It has also been a long time since he last pulled a prank, not _on_, but _with_ Cody. He usually made pranks with Woody, and Cody usually spent time with Bailey, or work, or studying.

Now that they were in summer break, there was nothing to do. He was a lot bigger now, and it would surely be harder to run from his prey after he pulled the prank. He would certainly get into more trouble than before since he should act more 'mature' these days.

Zack suddenly saw a small, blue blanket. It was Cody's. What was Cody's blankie doing in his collection of things? How long has it been there? Who put it there? Zack gave Cody back his blankie after he arrived home from Math Camp.

He picked up blankie and set it on Cody's bed. He looked at the other stuff and a small hit of nostalgia moved through his body. He longed those days when he pulled pranks with Cody. He thought for a moment and remembered something he read in a card. "You may have to age, but you don't need to grow up," or something along those lines. The card featured three elder women having a burping contest. He smiled at the memory. Then he dug into his box and looked for a good prop for one of his pranks.

He continued to look through his stuff for a few hours, switching from box to box to look for what he wanted. Finally he got it. It was his old fake dead mouse. He knew the dead mouse trick was lame, but if you prank the right person, it would be epic.

_Wait, there's something missing,_ he thought. He looked at Cody's bed. Quickly, he ran outside and searched for his brother. He spotted Cody near Maddie's candy old store. Maddie had moved since she now went to college. Perhaps she's out now. Zack shook his head. It's only a three year difference. Maddie would still be in college.

"Cody," Zack called out. Cody looked at him.

"Hey," he said. "You finished cleaning out your boxes."

"Yeah…no. I was thinking. How long has it been since we last pulled a prank on someone?"

"Since before high school started?"

"Exactly! I think it's time we did something again, like before."

A slight glint of mischief shone in Cody's eyes. Then he blinked and it disappeared. "I don't know; we _are _older now. We should be acting our age."

A pang of disappointment shot through Zack. Cody's eyes were mischievous again. "Maybe we can set another prank, like old times."

Zack felt excitement again and grabbed Cody's arm and ran back to his room. He pulled out the mouse and showed Cody. "London would surely fall for this," Zack said.

Cody stared at the mouse as if it was a lame idea. He ran to his own bed and dug through his neatly set boxes and brought up a large, furry, fake spider. "Don't forget another ingredient," he said.

"Ready?" Zack asked as Cody left London's bedroom. They set the dead mouse on London's drawer. The spider was hung above her door in case she wants to run out. Cody smirked and the two hid behind a nearby plant.

London came by a few minutes later. She entered her room and almost immediately, they heard screaming. More screaming followed and Zack assumed she had seen the spider. They heard a loud banging noise and the door was burst open, with the furry spider flying out. London went running back down to the lobby.

Zack couldn't help laughing at London's face when she ran out. He was glad when he saw Cody laughing as well.

"That was probably one of the best things I did in years," he said.

"Yeah, you spent the past years spending time studying with Bailey," Zack said.

"We make a pretty good team."

"Come on; let's go get some ice cream or something. I'm starving!"

The two went off, leaving the door behind broken and forgotten.

**Wow the door part sounded a bit like the twins broke up with it or something. O.o **

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**~Windfeather**


End file.
